Windows are commonly used in operating systems to display folders (i.e., directories), files, and other data objects such as applications. Within applications, windows may be used to display files and documents. When there are many windows open, users may find it difficult to find and/or select windows since windows may be overlapping and obscured partially or wholly from view. For example, a user may have to rearrange windows on a desktop in order to find and select a desired window, or a user may need to select multiple windows from a task bar before finding a desired window. Improvements in finding and/or selecting a window would be useful.